


Very Possibly A Mistake

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, a hint of past minron, i'm not sure how "explicit" this will be but just in case that's the warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aron has too much money; Jonghyun is very skeptical. Or, how camboy!Jonghyun somehow makes the mistake of going on a date with his highest-paying fan.





	1. Coming to America

Aron is not sure if the decision to pick Jonghyun up from the airport himself was his best idea. JFK in the middle of the afternoon is always crowded and unpleasant, not to mention he has a meeting at 3 that he is not allowed to miss as Minhyun reminded him maybe five times before he left the office. He looked at his Apple watch and frowned. Jonghyun's plane had already landed, but how much longer would it take him to get through customs and get his bags. Once again, he was worried that Minhyun had been right and he should have just sent a car. He could practically hear him saying "You expect to pick him up, drop him off, and get back to lower Manhattan by the time of the meeting? Just quit your job." He can't quit, he liked to remind him if he's the CEO.

Another 20 minutes came and went and he was becoming anxious. He was meeting Jonghyun for the first time, though they video chatted often, and his first impression was going to be that Aron was nervous and probably the wrong side of too sweaty. A soft tap on his back made him turn around and he suddenly he was eye-to-eye with the very person he had been waiting for. His eyes were that sparkly in real life. Unable to form a sentence, Jonghyun spoke first.

"Hi," he smiled from behind the face mask. English, he was speaking English.

"Hi, oh my god," Aron finally got out. Aside from him finally meeting Jonghyun in real life, the fact that he was wearing a face mask as he did in all his videos, made him stutter and admonish himself - this was his boyfriend now, not some random person making unsavory (or rather very savory) videos on the internet.

"I have my bags, so we can go," Jonghyun continued as if Aron wasn't having a mental breakdown.

Aron finally looked down at the worn-out backpack on top of a carry-on sized case that had seen better days. "That's it? You're going to be here for a month."

"I don't have a lot of stuff," Jonghyun frowned.

"What do you use the money for then?"

"Games...and toys, which you're very much aware of," his face was half-covered, but Aron could tell he was blushing.

"O-oh, yes...of course," Aron mumbled. Why was having a conversation like this in real life so jarring when they had said much worse over the phone? "Well, I'm glad you're here, finally, I'll take you to my place and then I have to go back to work."

Jonghyun nodded - he knew the plan already since Aron had repeated it to him with his apologies about a thousand times before he got there.

Jonghyun's eyes went wide when he saw the white, BMW convertible parked in the lot and Aron started putting his bags inside. He knew Aron had money - he was not cheap in his gifts - but he wasn't very active on SNS so Jonghyun really couldn't tell if he was being catfished for three months when they started talking privately. He wordlessly entered the passenger seat and Aron leaned over to buckle his seatbelt. If he wasn't so conscious of having been on a plane for 15 hours, he probably would have kissed him. They were on the highway when the phone rang and Aron answered it on the car radio.

"It's 2 o'clock," a deep voice said. No greeting whatsoever.

"I didn't know your job description included reporting the time to people who can read it themselves," Aron replied. "That's Minhyun, by the way."

"Hi, Jonghyun!" Minhyun immediately switched to Korean. "Aron's Korean is so terrible, I don't know how you guys get by but welcome to New York, I hope we get to meet soon when Aron isn't running late to a meeting."

"My Korean isn't that bad, I can understand it enough," Aron said in English. He called it the bilingual curse and he had only been making a conscious effort to relearn what he had picked up so quickly as a child since he started talking to Jonghyun.

"I don't mind it, it's cute," Jonghyun replied in his defense.

"Gross!" Minhyun laughed. "I'll see you whenever I guess, Mr. Kwak. By the way, I emailed you a file of the design that Kyla reworked when you have a chance."

"I'll take a look, see you at 3."

"Yeah right," Minhyun laughed again and hung up before Aron could.

"He's just nosy," Aron muttered.

"You seem as close as you described," Jonghyun commented. _A little too close_, Aron thought to himself, but that was a different conversation for another time. 

They pulled into the underground parking lot of Aron's high-rise building and Jonghyun's eyes were so wide, it was as if he couldn't take in as much information as he was receiving. The ride in the elevator was deafeningly quiet and when Aron opened the door to his apartment, Jonghyun just kind of loitered in the hallway. It looked more like a hotel than a place to live, though he had seen bits and pieces of it in their video chats and photos. Aron walked ahead with his bags, taking him to a bedroom he did not recognize. 

"This isn't your room," Jonghyun said. 

"Well, you said you didn't want to stay in a hotel, but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so the guest room is all yours," Aron explained. While he certainly wouldn't complain about sharing a bed, he didn't want Jonghyun to think he was expecting anything. Especially when they were just meeting in real life for the first time. "I even had a computer brought in so you don't have to miss streaming-"

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, pulling his face mask down. 

"Video games, not...not the other stuff," Aron wasn't sure how to handle that topic in discussion. All he knew was that Jonghyun had posted to his camboy site before he left that he was taking a vacation and would be back to a regular schedule in a month. 

"You know, I find it kind of funny that you found me online and we discuss plenty of things beyond just simple flirting, but you seem uncharacteristically nervous now that I'm here. It's a little difficult to understand," Jonghyun admitted. 

"I just...I like you. I know it's sort of backward, but I want to get to know you and see if this could happen between us. I don't want you to feel pressured to have sex with me immediately. I mean, if you want to that's fine too, but just know that I'm not expecting it from you at all," his phone vibrated and he looked at it. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but get some rest I'll order in tonight and then we can talk."

Jonghyun was speechless. He knew Aron was a nice guy, obviously nice enough to fly halfway across the world and stay in his house, but this was starting to feel a little unreal. He watched Aron leave and collapsed on the bed. 


	2. How They Met

Aron had started The Young Journal in college. He started with op-eds in his university's newspaper that spilled into blogging which became a website with contributors and now he ran the periodical from an actual office with actual employees. Sure, it was small, but how many people could claim a CEO title at 24 years old? Somehow time just got away from him since he ate, slept, and lived his work. His love life didn't feature as a thought in his mind when he had so much work to do. Plus, he had a select few people on speed dial that he could contact to relieve his "needs". It wasn't until he called Minhyun - his favorite go-to booty call - only for Minhyun to laugh in his face. 

"You haven't called me to for that in a year," Minhyun chuckled. "Second of all, I work with you every day yet you don't even know I have a boyfriend. Who you have met, might I remind you."

"Since when?" Aron sighed.

"Three months ago. I introduced you to Seongwoo at the Halloween party," he reminded him. "He wasn't wearing a mask or anything so..."

"Oh," Aron mumbled. "Yes, I remember him."

He remembered Seongwoo only vaguely since he had been drinking at the party. He knew he was handsome and always commented on Minhyun's Instagram posts though Minhyun's feed consisted of only selfies and landscapes. Not his boyfriend. 

"I could ask Seongwoo to introduce you to someone. He has plenty of cute friends."

"No, I'm good. Anyway, now that I've made this weird, I'll see you Monday."

"We've known each other for 10 years, nothing phases me anymore. See you Monday, have fun with your hand," Minhyun laughed and hung up. 

Aron _was_ going to have fun with his hand, though he wished it was with another human being. He had recently gotten into the habit of watching amateur videos. The dry dialogue and fake reactions had put him off of regular porn, plus he honestly didn't need long to get himself off and fall asleep. There were the usual, female suspects, but since he'd already had Minhyun on his mind, he decided to search through a different route which is how he found Kamja0608 who was scheduled to go live in 5 minutes. He could only see his eyes since he wore a face mask, but they were cute and his body looked nice. He couldn't read the Korean title, but the thumbnail looked vanilla enough so he clicked play on a different video's preview before making his decision. Maybe it was just because it had been a while or maybe it was the noise the camboy made, but Aron had never whipped out his credit card so fast for access to the live video. 

Kamja0608 greeted the camera with a smile (it looked like a smile behind the mask) and started talking. Aron could understand enough Korean to tell his grandparents how he was doing, but his vocabulary did not stretch to anything sexual by any means so he was as lost as ever as he listened to the man talk. He was wondering if he had just clowned himself by paying for the video when Kamja turned around and bent over. He was not wearing anything under his sweatshirt. His hands slid over his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so the viewers could see he already had a plug in place. Aron could not rip his clothes off fast enough. 

One live video turned into one pre-recorded video which turned into a subscription. Aron was addicted to this camboy and he absolutely could not let anyone find out about this. Kamja even sent him personal thank you messages through the website for his generous donations to the point where he said he would allow him one request for the next video. When Aron asked for a maid costume and Kamja delivered, he was pretty sure he was in love with the guy. He was probably going to earn a block if he asked him for Kamja for his number, but he wrestled with the idea for weeks before he sent the message. It took another week for a reply and Aron was right - Kamja said no, but he agreed to one video call.

As the Skype ringback noise played on his computer, Aron gulped down an entire bottle of water. He had planned a whole outfit out for this and was sitting rod-straight at his kitchen counter. He didn't want Kamja to think this was a sex thing so the bedroom was a bad idea and, in his opinion, his refrigerator in the background was the least sexy place in his apartment. When Kamja answered, he was also (thankfully) fully dressed, but still had a face mask on. 

"H-hi," Aron said in the worst Korean he had ever heard. 

"Hi," he replied. Then typed into his phone which then translated his message out loud to Aron: _I just wanted to see that you weren't a creepy old man._

Aron laughed and grabbed his phone to type a message back: _No, sorry to disappoint you._

It was Kamja's turn to laugh and he removed his mask. _I'm not disappointed. I'm Jonghyun, by the way. It's nice to meet you._

Aron smiled. _I'm also not disappointed._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is. I don't know what I'm thinking. Let's just all see how it goes.


End file.
